koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Day by Day
Day by Day is a song created and performed by Japanese visual-kei rock band D. It debuted on their fourteenth eponymous single and their fifth album 7th Rose. It acted as the main theme for LoveφSummit and played during promotional videos, commercials and the later added animated intro sequence. The limited edition B version of the single included a different LoveφSummit promotional video than the one shared publicly. Credits :Lyrics, Composition: ASAGI :Arrangement: D, Hajime Okano :avex trax label Lyrics Kanji= :Day by Day 明日は今日より少し平和になりますように :「夢で良かった」そう思える日と「夢ならば良かった」という日 :どうにもできない 激動の流れを身に強く感じながらも :季は移り 知らず知らずに 僕らの日々も変わり続ける :Day by Day 希望さえ見いだせない未來なんて残せない :Day by Day 忘れてしまいそうな日だからこそ忘れずに Day by Day :伝えきれない言葉はどうすればいい? 君はまだ気付かない :悲しいね　君の時間は僕よりも早く過ぎてしまうから :Day by Day　生きているってことは身も心も温かく :Day by Day　命の数だけ愛も生まれますように :Day by Day　希望さえ見いだせない未來なんて残せない :Day by Day　忘れてしまいそうな日だからこそ忘れずに :Day by Day　明日は今日より少し平和になりますように :Day by Day Day by Day Day by Day |-|Romaji= :Day by Day asu wa kyou yori sukoshi heiwa ni narimasuyouni :"yume de yokatta" sou omoeru hi to "yume naraba yokatta" to iu hi :dounimo dekinai gekidou no nagare wo mi ni tsuyoku kanji nagara mo :ki wa idori shirazu shirazu ni bokura no hibi mo kawari tsuzukeru :Day by Day kibou sae miidasenai mirai nante nokosenai :Day by Day wasureteshiamisou na hi dakarakoso wasurezu ni Day by Day :tsutaekirenai kotoba wa dousureba ii? kimi wa mada kizukanai :kanashii ne kimi no jikan wa boku yori mo hayaku sugite shimau kara :Day by Day ikiteirutte koto wa mi mo kokoro mo atatakaku :Day by Day inochi no kazu dake ai mo umare masuyouni :Day by Day kibou sae miidasenai mirai nante nokosenai :Day by Day wasureteshiamisou na hi dakarakoso wasurezu ni :Day by Day asu wa kyou yori sukoshi heiwa ni narimasuyouni :Day by Day Day by Day Day by Day |-|English Translation= :Day by Day I hope tomorrow is a little more peaceful than today :The days I think "What a good dream" are the ones that I go, "It'd be great if I'm dreaming" :It's like I'm getting nowhere. My body is forced into a turbulent flow :Seasons go by. Somewhere along the way, our days together keep changing. :Day by Day Hope is lost to me in this pointless future :Day by Day The days that want to be forgotten are the ones I always want to remember Day by Day :How can I tell you these unspoken words? You haven't noticed a thing at all :It's so painfully sad. It's like your time wants to go a little faster than mine :Day by Day Living fills my body and mind with warmth :Day by Day I hope love can be born in these countless lives :Day by Day There's not a spec of hope left in this future :Day by Day Yet these forgetful days are ones that I always want to remember :Day by Day I hope tomorrow is a little more peaceful than today :Day by Day Day by Day Day by Day External Links *Official discography, Official free music clip, Official music video *Promotional video using song Category:Songs